Perfectly Imperfect
by progmom
Summary: In the episode Daphne Returns, Niles and Daphne begin pointing out each other’s imperfections, which leads to a passionate moment. But what happens after they fall on the floor? Does that first time together go perfectly? This is what I think happened. Rated M because of all the sex.
1. One

"Oof!" Daphne said as she fell on the hardwood floor. "Ow!" as Niles landed on her, his forehead colliding with her collar bone.

"You smell great," he said before lifting his head from her bosom, keeping one sore eye closed because of the impact.

Daphne tried and failed to stifle a giggle. A moment later, both were laughing uncontrollably. Niles managed to get to his feet and helped Daphne to stand. Suddenly, she stopped laughing. Her serious gaze caused Niles to stop as well.

"What?" He said.

Daphne grabbed his hand, grinned, and ran toward her bedroom, nearly dragging Niles along with her, as both started giggling again.

Once in her room, Daphne spun round, threw her arms around Niles's neck and kissed him hungrily. His hands slid down her sides to grasp her hips, pulling her tightly against himself. She drew her hands back, grasping his lapel and trying to slide his jacket off his shoulders, but it wasn't working.

"It's still buttoned," he breathed between kisses.

Daphne finally got the jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, and grasped Niles's belt to unbuckle it.

"Oh dear," he said, taking her hands in his.

"What is it?"

"Um... just one second."

Niles bent over and picked up his jacket, holding it gently as he brushed it off and picked off a few pieces of lint. He draped it ever so gently over the back of the chair at Daphne's dressing table. When he looked at her, she was stood with arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Are you quite finished?"

Niles blushed. "Yes darling... no more interruptions, I promise."

"All right, let's get these trousers off then." Daphne reached for his belt again as she kissed him, nibbling his bottom lip. Meanwhile, Niles slid his hands up the back of Daphne's top, fingering the clasp of her bra.

A few moments later, they realised they were no closer to undressing each other.

"What is wrong with this bloody belt?" Daphne groaned.

"This belt is perfectly normal, unlike your damn bra," Niles complained.

"Oh sod it!" Daphne stepped away from Niles and pulled her top off, threw it across the room, and then did the same with her trousers. Niles followed suit.

When he looked at her again, she was completely naked, and he reached for the bedpost to steady himself. "You are a— you are so — my God, you take my breath away Daphne."

Daphne smiled, relieved that he hadn't called her a goddess or perfect. She was surprised by her own confidence; she was usually very shy when naked. But it was something about his eyes that made everything okay. "No one has ever looked at me like that before," she mused.

Niles stepped toward her. "No one has ever loved you like this before," he said. He placed a hand on her hip, and caressed her breast with the other hand. She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath as she slowly wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him deeply.


	2. Two

Niles and Daphne made their way to the bed.

"Oh!" Daphne suddenly fell sideways.

Niles shook himself. "Are you all right?" Daphne laughed, propping heself up on her elbows. "I just tripped on my... well would you look at that." She could feel him hardening against her hip when they were standing, but could now see it in all its glory. "Come closer," she said, reaching out.

Niles stepped to the edge of the bed. Daphne wrapped her hand round his penis, making him gasp, and then moan when he felt her mouth. "Oh... God... Daph... ne..."

Niles opened his eyes to look down at what she was doing to him. Her tongue worked him up and down. Her lips kissed his tip, teasing him. He shivered and moaned, stroking her hair.

Suddenly, she pulled his body down to sit next to her. "Was that all right? I didn't want to go too far. I have needs too, you know," Daphne said meekly.

"Was that... all right? You... drive me—" But he couldn't form a coherent thought, so he pushed her backward and rolled on top as she squealed and laughed. He kissed her neck as his hands explored her body. He felt her hands on his back and buttocks, seemingly urging him on. His kisses lowered to her collar bone, her sternum, her breasts. His tongue curled round her nipple, nearly driving her mad. He sucked and nibbled, one then the other, as she moaned, gripping his arms tightly. He was so turned on, but determined to make this moment last as long as possible.

His hand slid down her torso to her centre, teasing her lips. Her nails dug into his arms and she squirmed beneath him, as his touches were like the most pleasurable torture imaginable. His kisses descended to her stomach, as his index finger slid between her lips to find her swollen clitoris. She sucked in her breath through her teeth, finally getting the contact she so desperately needed. She felt him breathe her name against her stomach. The moment she had fantasised about was about to happen.

Niles's finger circled and stroked her clit. She moaned, as her body began responding with involuntary movements. She was already close to orgasm, but Niles had planned this moment, and was preparing to give her as much pleasure as she deserved.

As he got closer, so did she. Suddenly, she threw her head back and thrust her pelvis upward, smacking Niles in the face with her crotch.


	3. Three

Daphne arched her back, stretching and smiling, as electricity quickened every nerve in her long body. She looked at Niles, who seemed stunned, and was leaning over her crotch, staring at it.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. I've discovered a new secret power," he said.

"Well, you're acting a bit— oh God!" Daphne clasped a hand over her mouth, suddenly realising what had happened.

Niles went on, pretending not to notice. "It seems that all I have to do is look at a woman's crotch, and she'll come in my face."

Daphne laughed a dark, husky laugh that went all through Niles like a fine Brandy. His gaze rose to meet her eyes, and he smiled as she reached out to pull him close. He lay on his side next to her, his head resting on her arm.

"I love you Niles," she said.

Niles's index finger traced a line of sweat from the top of her sternum, down between her breasts, as she gasped and shivered slightly, and rested his hand on her stomach. She laced her finger with his. "I love you too, Daphne," he whispered.

Daphne felt her belly quiver under Niles's hand as he kissed her. No man had made her belly quiver in many years. She also felt something else.

"Niles, is that what I think it is poking me in the thigh?"

"Well... I haven't come yet," he said matter-of-factly. "And I thought you could use a breather. A-and I didn't want to rush... any of this."

Daphne's heart leapt, but her desire to please the man she loved helped her keep her cool. She pushed herself up, pulling her arm out from under Niles's head as he rolled to his back. "Let's see what we can do about that, shall we?" She pinned him down with one hand while she straddled him, the other hand guiding him in.


	4. Four

"Ohhhhh Niles," Daphne moaned as Niles slid inside her. She needed a moment to steady herself, sitting still, eyes closed, breathing.

Niles caressed her thighs, hardly able to believe what was happening. "Daphne..." he barely managed to say as she opened her eyes.

She looked at him with dark, intense eyes as she pulled him up and began to move. Niles sat up, caressing the small of her back and kissing her breasts as she stretched her head back, moving up and down, savouring every sensation.

Niles stretched up to kiss her throat as she arched her back, determined to bring her body into as much contact with his as possible.

"Oh Daphne... Daph... slower..." Niles could feel his arousal building faster than he wanted it to.

Daphne reluctantly stopped, looking at him with some concern. "Is this... okay?" She asked shakily.

Niles smiled, stroking her jawline. "It's perfect, Daphne. I just want it to last."

Daphne let out a relieved laugh. "Oh thank God! I was worried I wouldn't be as good as you're used to!"

Niles stopped smiling, his face now very serious. "Believe me when I tell you... there is no comparison, Daphne. I have never loved anyone like this—emotionally or physically. I have never felt this close to anyone. And I've never felt... this good." He couldn't stifle a smile with the final sentiment.

Daphne began moving again, slowly. "It does... feel... amazing," she said, taking great effort to control her own body while keeping her gaze steady into her lover's eyes.

Niles was now powerless to fight the passion inside him. His hands and mouth moved over her skin, he heard himself say her name over and over, and he moved in perfect rhythm with her.

Suddenly Daphne gasped and quickened her pace, digging nails into his shoulders. Her breathing became erratic, and she fought to hold her gaze. Niles felt himself lose control as well. He grasped her buttocks as they both reached climax. "Oh Daphne! Oh God!"

Spent, Daphne rested her forehead on Niles's shoulder as he fell back onto the pillows, both panting. They held each other close, neither one able to speak for a moment.

"I can't believe it," Niles said at length.

"What?"

"I'm lying in Daphne Moon's arms. In Daphne Moon's bed. In Daphne Moon's room. I just made love... magnificent, exquisite, and kind of raunchy love... to Daphne Moon. I've actually been _inside_ Daphne Moon. I know exactly where Daphne Moon's errogenous zones—"

Daphne propped herself on her elbow and placed a finger to his lips, laughing the dark, husky laugh that Niles hoped would drive him crazy for years to come. "Why d'you keep saying my name like that?" She asked, moving her finger from his lips and stroking his hair.

Niles gazed up into Daphne's face, feeling as though he must be either dreaming or in heaven. "Just in case this isn't real," he said.

Daphne kissed him with all the emotion she felt, her body suddenly trembling with aftershock, as he wrapped his armed around her. "It is real, Niles Crane. It is _very _real."


	5. Five

For a while, no one spoke, both reflecting on what had happened, feeling content to just lie together. Daphne's head rested on Niles's chest. His hand stroked her hair as his heartbeat hypnotised her. He inhaled her shampoo before speaking.

"You know..."

"Hmmmm?" Daphne smiled, feeling his voice vibrate in his chest.

"I imagined that going quite differently. I mean, I'm not complaining at all. It's just kind of funny."

Daphne had crossed her arms on his chest, resting her chin on them and gazing down into his eyes. "I know what you mean. I imagined seducing you with a delicious meal, but I suppose that'll never happen."

They both laughed, and Niles reached up to continue stroking her hair. "So, how did you imagine it?" She asked.

Niles sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Well, I imagined we would start with a romantic date, where we talked _nicely_ to each other." They laughed, and he went on. "I imagined we would start kissing, and slowly undress each other." He laughed. "The way I pictured you..."

"Oh God. I'm sure I don't want to know," said Daphne.

Niles grasped her shoulders. "There's no way I could have imagined _this," _he said, indicating her body. "You are exquisite. I thought I was imagining a perfect body. But the real thing is better than perfect because it's _real."_

Daphne gave a wide grin. "I told you this was real. Now what else did you imagine about our first time?"

"Well, we'd get into bed, and I would kiss you, starting at your forehead, then your nose, chin, throat..." he touched each spot, then reached between their bodies. "All the way down, to about... here." As he touch the spot he knew aroused her most, she gasped and gave a dark chuckle. "And I thought I'd... get well acquainted with... that area. And... you would like it. You'd like it several times."

"I like the way you think," said Daphne.

"Then, you would... get to know Little Niles."

Daphne laughed. "Well, I feel I know _Little Niles_ rather well," she said darkly.

Niles grinned. "Yes, but once again, I could never have imagined such gentleness, such pleasure, such... attention to detail."

"Those are all on my resume, you know," Daphne cheeked. "What else?"

"The lovemaking I imagined... isn't worth talking about. Daphne, I—it's never been like that. With Maris, it was like doing a chore. A pleasurable chore, but there was never any connection. With Mel, it was all just so... clinical. I mean, cunnilingus was more like an examination."

They laughed, and Daphne stroked his cheek as he sighed. "But with you... oh Daphne, it's everything that's been missing, and there's..."

"Connection," Daphne finished.

Niles cradled her face in his hands, studying it for a moment before drawing her close and kissing her deeply. They made love again, each taking extra care to make the other feel the greatest pleasure, connection, and love possible.

Niles awoke with a giant smile on his face. He got ready for work quicker than usual, leaving him with plenty of time for a quiet coffee and reflection on the events of the previous night.

He had not been able to stop smiling when Frasier found him at Cafe Nervosa, and it didn't take his brother long to work out why.

"You know the best part Frasier? It wasn't at all like I imagined it."

THE END


End file.
